Multi-spectral cameras have long been used for many different applications. Multi-spectral camera systems typically include software for camera control, image acquisition, and image analysis, so that the imaged object can be used for some diagnostic purpose. For example, such images can be used for airborne reconnaissance and terrestrial observation, environmental characterization, and military applications such as target acquisition, camouflage penetration, and surveillance. These cameras are cryogenic, that is, they use liquid nitrogen or other coolants to reduce thermal noise present in the images so that the signal-to-noise ratio is adequate. Thus, these apparatus are not suitable for use as consumer devices.
Night-vision long infrared cameras are well-known, and are sold commercially by a number of companies. These conventional cameras are non-cryogenic cameras, that is, they are built without liquid nitrogen or other coolants. These cameras provide a visible image under low-light conditions, but they are blind with respect to spectrum. This limits conventional cameras such that they cannot be effectively used for certain applications. For example, conventional cameras cannot be used to quantitatively determine early tumor development. Rather, a middle infrared spectrum camera must be used for this application and, due to low signal-to-noise ratio of the resulting image, one must use liquid nitrogen to cool down the camera detector backplane.
It would be advantageous to provide a multi-spectral camera that is commercially available and preferably features a non-cryogenic design. It also would be advantageous to provide a process by which such a camera can be used to test for and diagnose medical conditions, such as cancer, for use in human and veterinary medicine. Understanding of genotype & phenotype of cancers had led to advances in diagnoses and treatments of cancer; nevertheless, the battle against cancer remained to be a major concern; for example, in the U.S. alone over 200,000 women and 1,500 men are diagnosed with malignant breast tumors every year. It would be advantageous to provide a convenient and reliable screening methodology with inexpensive telemedicine decision aids in households, to complement a public awareness in healthy living style.